To The Letter
by docsangel
Summary: She's been hurt and closed off. He's locked up in Stockton with no one other than the club beside him. What happens when a simple exchange of letters becomes more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Honey you have to get out of this house." my best friend Lisa says. "I get out." I tell her. "Going to work is not getting out. You need to meet some new people. Make new friends." she tells me. "I'm not ready for that." I tell her. "Fine. I have an idea then." she tells me. "What?" I ask. "I started writing this guy in Stockton. Maybe you can write one of the guys there and make a new friend." she tells me. "Who are you writing?" I ask. "His name is Alexander but he goes by Tig." she tells me. "Fine." I say. "Here. He has a buddy in there that doesn't have anyone to write to so I had him get the guys info for me." she tells me. "Seriously?" I ask. "Yes. Now, just write him a letter and see where it goes." she tells me. "Fine." I say defeatedly. I sit with my pen and paper after she leaves and start writing.

 _Dear Juan Carlos,_

 _Hello. My name is Cassie Danielle. I'm 25 years old and live in Lodi. I work in the office of a construction company and pretty much keep to myself. I love music. I'm a tomboy at heart and would rather work on my car than go shopping. Not your typical girl. My best friend said she's writing one of your friends and he passed your information along. I hope you don't mind. She thinks I need to meet new people and this is how I am choosing to do it for now._

 _I grew up in a small town in Georgia and moved to Lodi about five years ago. Met my best friend my second day here and we have been best friends since. My mom and dad are both gone and no siblings. I guess I moved out here to find some semblance of something. I suffer from depression and anxiety which causes me to not leave my house if I don't have to. Hopefully, if you decide you want to write back, you can tell me a little about you. If not, that's fine. No pressure._

 _Well, I better go. I hope to hear from you soon but until then, if you do write, be safe._

 _Cassie Danielle_

I put the letter in the mail on the way to work the next morning. Walking into work, I see Lisa. "Well?" she asks. "Put the letter in the mail on the way here. Happy?" I ask. "Very." she tells me and we both head to our desks to work. A few days later, I check the mail when I get home and see a letter from Juan Carlos Ortiz.

 _Dear Cassie Danielle,_

 _Thanks for the letter. I guess you know, my name is Juan Carlos Ortiz but most people call me Juice. I'm 28 years old, born and raised in Queens, NY. Moved to Charming for pretty much the same reason...to find a family. I did find a family here and I'm glad you found your best friend. My friend Tig told me he was the one that passed my info to you and it was really nice hearing my name called at mail call this time. Thank you for that._

 _I'm basically a computer nerd on a Harley. You ever ride one? I love video games and pretty much a big kid. Tig says I'm an overgrown teenager. I suffer from depression, anxiety and I'll even one up you with OCD and ADD. I have been in Charming for six years and work as a mechanic. As far as family goes, mom and dad both out of the picture and a sister that I have not seen in about ten years. You said you work for a construction company? What do you do?_

 _Well, I better go for now, I really hope to hear from you soon._

 _Juan Carlos "Juice" Oritz_

As soon as I finish reading the letter, I hear a knock on the door. Opening the door, I see the last person I wanted to see. "Lucas, what do you want?" I ask. "I came to talk." he says. "I don't want to talk." I tell him. "You can't leave me." he tells me. "I can and I did. You cheated on me the entire time we were together. I'm done." I tell him, shutting the door and calling Lisa. "Lucas showed up." I tell her. "Why?" she asks. "Wanting to talk. Telling me I can't leave him." I tell her. "What did you do?" she asks. "I told him I can and did and shut the door in his face." I tell her. "Good. Now, have you heard from your new pen pal?" she asked. "Yeah. I got a letter from him today." I tell her. "What did he say?" she asks. "Just telling me a little about him." I tell her. "Like?" she asks. "Do I ask you about your letters from Alexander?" I ask. "No but honey, those letters are barely tame enough for my eyes. You would be scarred for life." she tells me and I start laughing. "That's scary." I tell her. "You know I like them strange." she tells me and I laugh harder. "I can't let Lucas mess with my head. The letter I got from Juan Carlos was really nice. He suffers from depression and anxiety too." I tell her. "See, something in common already." she tells me. "We're just writing." I tell her. "You going to write him back?" she asks. "As soon as I get off the phone with your crazy ass." I tell her. We both laugh before ending the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After getting off the phone with Lisa, I re-read the letter again. He has nice handwriting for a guy. I guess writing again won't hurt.

 _Dear Juan Carlos,_

 _I got your letter today. Thanks for writing back. It felt good seeing something in the mailbox that wasn't a bill or junk mail. I hope you are being safe and staying out of trouble while you are in there. The sooner you get out the better...right? Well, to answer your question. I do work at a construction company as an administrative assistant and I like my job but it's not what I have dreamed of since I was a kid. I love music. I had a full paid scholarship back home to go to college for my music but then I lost dad and didn't want to leave mom. After losing mom, I just couldn't handle being there anymore._

 _So, tell me what you dreamed about being as a kid. Mine was to be a singer. Not like rock star singer but just a singer. Like in a lounge or something. I know, stupid right? My mom raised me on Etta James and Billie Holiday. But don't get me wrong. I love Mary J Blige and singers of her caliber. I even listen to country music. I mean, I am from Georgia. I will warn you, the more I get to know someone, the more I can be a little bit of a smart ass so just overlook any stupid thing I say._

 _Well, I better go for now. Stay safe and until next mail call._

 _Cassie Danielle_

I put the letter in the mail and head to work. Walking in, Lisa asks, "Did you write him back?" I smile a little and say "Yeah. I did. Mailed it this morning." I tell her. "Is that a smile? It is." she says faking shock. "Shut up. It was nice coming home to a letter from him." I tell her. She just grins and heads to her desk. Getting home a few days later, there's another letter in the mail.

 _Dear Cassie Danielle,_

 _I got your letter and again. Thank you. I promise you I am staying safe and out of trouble the best I can. Getting out of here as soon as possible is the top priority here. I'm glad to hear you like your job. That's something that's hard to find. I love my job. And the people I work with. We are a family. Dysfunctional but still a family. My dream as a kid. I wanted to be an artist. But at the same time computers were my thing. I could program a computer like it was nothing. Still can. That dream of being a lounge singer isn't stupid. It's amazing. That kind of environment is more intimate than in a stadium where you can't see anyone's face. It's more personal. I get it. Never heard Billie Holiday or Etta James but love Mary J. Don't really dig into country music but might have to give it a chance._

 _I like girls with smart mouths. Keeps it interesting. So, tell me something about you that no one else knows. For me, it's that I am secretly a closet romantic. I love showing a girl that she actually matters. Roses. Dinners. Shit like that. I know it's lame but I see my friends all settling down and see how much their wives love them and it makes me want that. But most women don't want someone that's been in prison._

 _Well, that's about it on this end. Until mail call._

 _Juan Carlos "Juice"_

I look at the letter and think about what he said. He likes romance and wants to find someone to love him. That's what I want. But that's not going to happen. Lucas proved that. No one is going to love me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Dear Juan Carlos,_

 _I got your letter, obviously. I think I'm starting to get used to seeing you in my mailbox. That's a good thing though. Gives me something to look forward to. Something good anyway. Well, as for telling you something that no one else knows. Not even my best friend knows this. I try to show everyone that I'm confident and that I'm in a good place but honestly, I'm probably the most insecure person you'll meet. There have been days where I have honestly thought about how easy it would be to disappear. You probably think I'm a total nutjob now. But you asked for something no one else knows._

 _Tell me more about you. What's your favorite color? Your favorite food? Favorite Marvel Character? Yes, I read comic books. I'm kind of a nerd too. I have my own collection of comics in my closet. My favorite color is purple. My favorite food is pretty much anything bbq. My favorite Marvel character is Black Widow just because I think she's bad ass._

 _Well, hopefully what I told you, won't scare you off. I hope I hear from you again. But either way, stay safe and stay out of trouble. Top priority...right? Until mail call._

 _Cassie Danielle_

I put the letter in the mail and head to work feeling like shit. Why did I tell him that about me? I'm so fucking stupid but he asked. Maybe this will make or break this friendship. We will see. A few days later, there's another letter in the mail but I am scared to open it. Taking a deep breath, I open it.

 _Dear Cassie Danielle,_

 _Thanks again for the letter. I'm getting used to having something to look forward to again too. As far as what you told me. I don't think you're a nutjob. I feel the same way sometimes. Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough or like I'm gonna screw shit up. Second guessing myself all the time so I know how that feels. Things like that trigger my depression and anxiety and that makes it even worse._

 _To answer your questions, my favorite color is blue. Food is pretty much anything I don't have to cook. Marvel character is Hulk just because he's the shit. I can't believe you have comics. That's great. I love nerdy girls. Feeds my nerd side. Black Widow is pretty cool. Most chicks say Thor or some shit._

 _Don't worry about running me off. There's nothing you could tell me that would run me off. You're kinda stuck with me. You know, since I'm used to getting your letters and all. So, what do you look like. I'm 5ft 9in. Puerto Rican. Tattoos, mohawk with tats on each side of my mohawk and yes they hurt like hell but look cool so it's worth it. I have an athletic build. Dark eyes and hair._

 _Well, I better go for now. It's almost lights out. I'll be safe and be good. Promise. Until mail call._

 _Juan Carlos_

I sit and re-read his letter. It didn't scare him off. Wow. But wanting to know what I look like. I don't know. Why not. Not like I'll ever meet him. As soon as he's out of there I'll never hear from him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Dear Juan Carlos,_

 _Thank you for not giving up on me. Makes me not feel like a complete and total loser. But anyway, you asked what I look like so here goes. I'm 5ft tall, long brown hair almost to my waist, brown eyes, light complexion but here's the kicker. I'm a thick girl. Not fat just thick. By being a thick girl, I spend a lot of time alone. Yet another thing to make you run for the hills like your Jordans are on fire._

 _Anyway, how do you spend your days in there? I know it's probably stressful, having to watch your back all the time, seeing the same people day in and day out? I know it would drive me more insane than I already am. My days here are filled with going to work and coming home. I don't really go anywhere. That's one of the downfalls of having depression and anxiety, any chance to hide from the world and not be seen is a chance you jump at._

 _What do you like to do when you are home? For me, it's listening to music and singing. Singing seems to be my coping mechanism but no one here has heard me sing. Not even my best friend. So, another thing you know about me that no one else does. That about you? Anything else that no one else knows that you feel like sharing?_

 _Well, I better go. Please be safe and be good. Please? Until mail call._

 _Cass_

I put the letter in the mail the next day and head to work. "Are you okay?" Lisa asks. "Yeah. Just mailed off another letter to Juan Carlos." I tell her. "You and him hitting it off?" she asks. "Lisa, it's just letters." I tell her. "Alexander asked me to come visit him." she tells me. "Are you going?" I ask. "Yeah. He's already put me on his list. I'm going Saturday to see him." she tells me. "Good luck with that." I tell her. "Would you go see Juan Carlos if he asks?" she asks. "And watch him run for the hills? No thanks." I tell her before walking to my desk and getting to work. A few days later, there's another letter.

 _Dear Cass,_

 _I found myself smiling today when I heard my name at mail call. Tig is giving me shit about having a new girl in my life but all I can do is smile. He said your friend is coming to visit him but they have been talking on the phone for a while now. You think that might be something in our future?_

 _My days here are spent playing basketball and working out and thinking about your letters. Since writing you, my anxiety and depression aren't as bad. Thank you for that. When I'm home, I like to go for long rides. Being on my Harley it really clears my head. Helps me sort all the shit that's bouncing around between my tats. What about you? What do you like to do other than sing?_

 _As far as you saying you're a thick girl. I like girls with curves. The girls I'm used to seeing are all skinny and all you see are their bones. Nothing really to hold onto. Plus, thick girls cuddle better and I love to cuddle. As far as your singing, maybe you'll let me hear you one day. You know, since we share secrets now. One more thing that I can share with you that no one knows so don't tell anyone. Even your friend. Because if Tig finds out I'll never hear the end of it. My favorite movie is Practical Magic._

 _Well, that's about it this time. Think about what I asked. I'd love to at least hear your voice. I read your letters every night before I go to sleep. Helps me sleep. Maybe your voice will too. I'll be good and be safe Sweetheart. Until mail call._

 _Juice_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Dear Juice,_

 _I've been thinking about what you asked and it might be nice to hear your voice. My number is at the bottom of the letter so if you want to add it to the list you can call me anytime. As far as hearing me sing. Maybe. Possibly. You said you read my letters before going to sleep. Glad to know I'm not the only one. I think about you and the things you say in your letters a lot. I've told you things that would make most guys run and never look back. I still haven't figured out why you haven't._

 _As far as visiting being in our future, I don't know. The last guy I was involved with at all, made me see some things that I just don't want to subject on someone if I don't have to. I like getting letters from you. Honestly. It's probably the best thing in my life right now. Like I said, I don't go anywhere or talk to many people._

 _Other than singing, I like to write. I write short stories and a lot of them are very 'detailed' stories. I let my best friend read one and I thought she was going to lose her shit. What's bad is that writing my stories is the only way to show a side of me that few people see. I used to love sex. Not just sex but to the point that sometimes I needed a safeword. Fifty Shades kind of shit. But I have a hard time finding someone that I know won't freak out and call me psycho when they see that side of me. Sucks._

 _Well, Juice, I better go. Have to get up in the morning for work and want to get your letter out first thing. Be safe and be good please. For me. Until mail call._

 _Cass_

I put the letter in the mail. I seem to be telling him things that I don't tell anyone. He's easy to talk to when it's not having to be face to face and see how disgusted he is by me. Just that thought has tears rolling down my face. A few more days go by and I find another letter.

 _Dear Cass,_

 _Hey baby. I got your number added to the list and as soon as it's approved I can call you. Here's the thing. I had to put what your relation was to me so I said you were my girlfriend. Hope that's okay. As far as running for the hills, I told you there's nothing you can tell me that would make me run. But I have to say that having to have a safeword has me curious. I have heard some kinky shits in those Fifty Shades books. But, babe that doesn't make you psycho. That makes you fun. Do you like being tied up or tying someone up? I like both._

 _I really hope you change your mind about visitation. I think it'd be really cool to just see each other even if it's just one time. To hold your hand. Hug you. Just have that human touch. It'd be nice. Just think about it okay? That's all I ask. You said my letters were the best thing in your life right now. Yours are the best thing in mine. It makes the days pass faster knowing that any day I'll get a letter from you. You're a cool chick. I like you._

 _Well, baby, I better go. Lights out soon. I'll be safe and be good. For you. Always. Until mail call._

 _Your Juice_

I read the letter and it just seems like he's saying all the right things. I don't know what to do. Calling Lisa, she picks up on the first ring. "What's wrong?" she asks. She can always tell when something is wrong. "Lisa." I say as I start crying. "I'll be there in a few minutes." she says and hangs up.

A few minutes later she walks in and I am crying on the couch. She doesn't say anything just takes the letter that I hold out for her. She reads it and smiles. "Honey, this is a good thing. He's calling you baby, listed you as his girlfriend. You need to get out of your own head. Lucas is a douche. You are beautiful. Seems like he pretty much has a compliment for everything you tell him. Boy's got game." she says and I start laughing. "I gave him my number so I guess just wait to see how the call goes? I just don't want him to see me and be disgusted." I tell her. "He won't baby. He won't." she tells me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _My Dear Juice,_

 _I thought about what you said and talked to my friend Lisa. Let's see how the phone call goes. Once I hear from you, if it all goes well, I will agree to one visit and then go from there. Sound fair? I really love hearing from you and you calling me baby makes me smile. It's been a long time since anyone's acted like I matter. I need these letters. I hate sounding needy but I'm being honest._

 _I had a dream last night. In the dream, you were here. You were out and showed up at my door and you kissed me. I know, stupid, right. I don't know why I'm telling you this. I'm actually looking forward to you calling. I keep wondering what your voice sounds like. If you'll like mine. So many things going through my head. I know. I am certifiably crazy._

 _So, tell me what you look for in a girl. What do you look for? I like a guy that's sweet, caring, affectionate, funny. He has to make me laugh. But most of all, he has to love me. All of me. God, I'm corny. But, Juicy Boy, I better go for now. Please be safe and be good. For me. Please. Until mail call._

 _Cass_

I mail the letter out and am feeling really good about it. I can't let my insecurities get to me. Juice deserves better than that and damn it, so do I. It's been a couple of days since I mailed the letter and I am sitting at home when my phone rings. I don't recognize the number but answer anyway just incase. _An inmate from Stockton Correctional Facility is on the line. Press 1 to accept._ The recording says. I couldn't press 1 fast enough. "Hello." I say. "Hey baby." he says and I feel butterflies in my stomach. "How are you?" he asks. "Better now. How are you?" I asked. "Really good baby. Really good. I got your letter today." he tells me. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. That dream you told me about, I had the same one." he tells me. I can't help but smile. "You know your friend that's talking to Tig? Guess what he told me today." he says. "Oh God. I'm afraid to ask." I say. "She told Tig that she has never seen you smile as much as you do since we've been writing." he tells me and I feel myself blush. "Did he also tell you I'm gonna disown her?" I ask laughing. He laughs too. "Don't feel bad. I've been smiling more too. You have no idea how much good you've done for me." he tells me. "I might have an idea. You've done good for me too." I say. We hear the one minute warning. "Well, baby. We gotta say goodbye. About that visit?" he asks. "One visit." I say. "Thank you baby." he says. "Be safe and be good." I say. "For you." he says before the call disconnects. I call Lisa and tell her about the call and that I agreed to a visit. A few days later, I get a letter in the mail.

 _Dear Cass Baby,_

 _It was so good to finally hear your voice tonight. I felt butterflies. I know. I sound like such a little bitch but I'm okay with that. I have never felt that before. It just seemed so comfortable talking to you and now I can't wait to see you. But make me a promise, when we meet, when you finally see that I like you and I'm not going anywhere, you have to write me an even more special letter than you already do. Safeword worthy. What is your safeword?_

 _After our call, I could not stop smiling. Tig gave me shit calling you my girl and you know what? You are my girl. My baby. Mine. I hope you're okay with that. If not then I'll just have to change your mind. I found out today that you were approved for visitation. You can come as soon as this Saturday. But it's up to you when you're comfortable with coming to see me. I have one shot to show you that I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I won't hurt you. Well, I better go for now. Lights out soon. I'll be good and be safe. For you, my girl. Until mail call._

 _Your Juicy Boy_

A few minutes later, my phone rings and I hear the recording telling me that Juice is calling. "Hello" I say after pressing 1 as fast as I could. "Hey baby." he says. "I got your letter today." I say. "Good. What did you think?" he asks. "Me being your girl or coming to see you Saturday?" I ask. "Both." he says and I can tell he's nervous. "Saturday...yes. Being your girl? I love the sound of that...but...let's wait until Saturday and see if you feel the same way. If you do then I'll be your girl and write you a safeword letter." I tell him. "Fair enough but I'm still calling you baby and to me you're my girl." he says and I start laughing. "Fair enough." I tell him. "So, how was your day?" he asks. "It was good. Got a lot done and even found the top that I am going to wear so you'll know it's me." I say. "What will you be wearing?" he asks. "My Black Widow shirt. You'll definitely know it's me." I tell him. "Okay. I can't wait to see you." he tells me. "I can't wait either. But Juice…" I start but he cuts me off. "I promise, it will be fine. Trust me." he tells me. "Okay." I say. We hear the one minute warning. "Baby, we gotta say goodbye." he says. "I know. I hate it. How much longer?" I ask. "Eleven months." he tells me. "Be good and be safe." I say. "For you baby." he says before the call ends and I feel the tear start to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's Saturday morning and Lisa is there to pick me up. She walks in and I am putting the finishing touches on my makeup. My hair is in long dark natural waves and I have on my heeled boots with a pair of black jeans and my Black Widow shirt. I walk out to the living room and Lisa says "Really? Black Widow?" I start laughing and say, "We are both Marvel fans and I told him that she was my favorite. I told him I would wear it today so that he will know it's me." I tell her. "Smart." she says. We head out to Stockton and once we get in the car, I get quiet. "Just breathe babe. He's gonna love you." she says and I just nod.

Getting into the visitation room, she's at one table and I am at another. My hands are in my lap and I keep wringing my fingers, waiting for him. I see a man come in and he heads straight for Lisa. He's old enough to be her dad but she always did have daddy issues. He looks over at me and smiles and I smile back. He mouths "Breathe honey." I nod and release the breath that I had been holding.

A couple of minutes later, I see a guy walk in. He looks around and I look at Tig and he nods letting me know that was Juice and I stand. He sees me and smiles and my heart stopped. That smile. Holy shit. He walks over and asks "Can I hug you?" I nod and he pulls me to him and I wrap my arms around him just like he does me and he whispers "You're beautiful." He keeps a hold on my hands as we sit down across the table from each other. "Hey." I say. "Hey baby." he says. My hands are shaking a little and he says "I'm not going anywhere." as he looks into my eyes. "Good. How are you?" I ask. "A lot better now that I have my girl here." he says. "You still want me to be your girl?" I ask. "Hell yeah. Do you want to be?" he asks. I smile softly and say "Yeah. I do." Kissing my knuckles, he says "Then I guess we are official." he says and my smile widens. "I have a question though. What is your safeword?" he asks. "Mango." I tell him and he laughs. "Why?" he asks. "Because they're tasty and juicy." I say and he bites his lower lip. We talk for a little while and then the buzzer sounds telling us that visitation is over. "I don't want our first kiss to be inside here. That okay?" He asks. "Yeah. It is." I tell him. We stand and he pulls me to him and kisses my cheek. Whispering in my ear, he says "You owe me a Mango letter." before heading to the door to leave. Looking one last time, he winks at me with that panty dropping smile.

Getting back to the car, I'm still smiling. "How'd it go?" she asked. "We're together. He told me I'm beautiful and he wants to be with me." I tell her still smiling. "That's good baby girl. I told you." she tells me. I hug her and we head home. "What did he whisper to you?" she asks. "That I owed him a Mango letter." I tell her and she looks at me confused. "My safeword." I tell her and she just laughs. "You better make it good for your man." she tells me. "My man. Holy shit. I have a man!" I say and she starts laughing even harder at me. Pulling up at home, I walk inside and start my letter to my man.

 _My Juicy Boy,_

 _Hey baby. I am really glad that I came to see you today. Well, you said I owe'd you a Mango Letter so here you go._

 _When you come home, I want you to come to my house. I'll let you in, pull you close and kiss your lips softly before deepening the kiss, both of us feeling the hunger and the lust that only a year apart can bring. Pulling you to the couch, I lower myself to my knees and work my way past your belt and zipper. Pulling your pants down your thighs, freeing your hardened length. Taking you into my hand, I run my tongue up the underside of your shaft and around the head of your hard cock before sliding my warm, wet mouth over the head and slide down until I feel you at the back of my throat. Sliding up and down your hard length, listening to you moan as you softly thrust in and out of my mouth._

 _Your hand is wrapped in my hair and you pull me to stand. Pulling my shirt over my head, you throw it to the side before ripping my bra off of me. You kiss me hard and deep before turning me around and using my bra to tie my hands behind my back. Bending me over the arm of the couch, you yank down my leggings before sliding one finger and then two into my core to make sure that I am wet and ready for you. Once you see that I am ready, you take your hard cock and enter me in one hard, fast thrust, causing me to scream out in pleasure filled pain before pulling almost all of the way out and slamming back into me over and over again, hearing me moan your name with every release of ecstasy. Pulling out of me, you lift me up and put me against the wall before entering me again. Slamming into me as hard as you can, causing me to dig my nails into your back before screaming your name when I cum harder than I ever have before before you put me on the floor telling me to open my mouth. Opening my mouth like a good little girl, I stroke your hard cock and take every drop of your hot cum into my mouth before swallowing your entire load._

 _That's just a taste of what I write and what I like. Hope you like it Juicy Boy. Something to think about when you are in the shower without me. Next time I write you a letter like this, I'll make it more Mango. Don't want to scare you too much too fast. I better go for now baby. Call me when you can and write when you can. Please be safe and be good. For me. Until mail call._

 _Your Cass_

I put the letter in the mail and head to work. "Did you write it?" Lisa asks. "Oh yeah. I think he's gonna lose his shit." I tell her. "That good?" she asks. "Yeah. I let him have all the control in that one but the next one is mine." I tell her and she laughs. That night I get my phone call. "Hey baby." I say as the call connects. "Hey beautiful. How was your day?" he asks. "Good. Better now. I mailed your Mango letter today." I tell him. "Really?" he asks excitedly. "Yeah. I think you'll like this one. But this one is only a taste." I tell him. "I'm sure it will be Mango worthy." he tells me and I laugh. "Is it bad to say I miss you?" he says. "No. I miss you too." I say. We talk a little more and then we hear the one minute warning. "I hate that recording." I say and he laughs. "I do too baby. But I gotta go." he says. "I know. Be safe and be good." I say. "For you baby." he says before the call ends. A few days later, I get another letter.

 _My Beautiful Cass_

 _Hey baby. I got your letter and all I can say is holy shit. I got up extra early this morning to get some alone time in the shower thinking about that letter. Wow. That was just...wow. Tig asked what the letter was about because when I started reading it, my eyes went wide. I definitely want to do all of that to you. That was hot as fuck. So, how are you doing? I'm being good and staying safe and counting down the days until Saturday. Thank you. For being with me. I know this isn't easy and us starting our relationship with me in here is not ideal but thank you. You have no idea how much I need you. How much I want to be out there holding you. Kissing you. Just being with you. Showing you how much you mean to me._

 _I know, when we first started writing, you probably thought that once I was released from here that you weren't going to hear from me again. Just know that even if we weren't together, I would still stay in touch with you after getting out of here, especially the way you have stood by me but I have something I need to tell you. My family I told you about? Well, we're a club. Sons to be exact. I didn't tell you sooner because I wanted to make sure that you cared about me and not my patch. But seeing that you've stood by me like you have and we are together, I needed to tell you but I don't want to scare you off. I hope I still have you after this. You make me happy. Which ironically is one of my brother's names. But, seriously, I don't want to lose you._

 _I better go. Lights out soon. Please take care and I hope you're still mine. I'll be good and be safe. For you always baby. Until mail call._

 _Your Juice. Yours always_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I sat there and thought for a minute before calling Lisa. "Hey. What's up?" she asks. "Did you know that Tig and Juice were Sons?" I ask. "Yeah. But Tig asked me not to tell you. Said Juice wanted to tell you in his own time." she tells me and I'm quiet for a minute. "You okay?" she asks. "Yeah. I get it. He needed to know if I was going to be in this for him and not the patch. I get it." I tell her. "So what are you going to do now?" she asks. "What do you think? I'm standing by him. Son or not, he's mine." I tell her. "Good. Now, you need to tell him that." she tells me. We get off the phone and a few minutes later, my phone rings with that recording.

Pressing 1, the call connects. "Hey." he says. "Hey." I say. "Did you get my letter?" he asks. "Yeah and I get it." I tell him. "You do?" he asks, shocked. "You needed to make sure that I was in this for Juan Carlos the man and not Juice the club member." I tell him. "So…?" he asks. "You're still mine. But I have heard about the club whores and about free reign on runs. That shit don't fly with me Juice. If you're with me, you're with only me. I don't care what zip code." I tell him. "I'm good with that. I promise." he tells me. "Also, I know you can't tell me things going on in the club but all I ask is that you tell me what I need to know when I need to know it and know that I'm here if you ever need to unload and anything you say stays between us and I'll show you the same respect." I tell him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he tells me. "Good. Now, tell me how my man's doing." I say. "A lot better now. Part of me wasn't worried but another part of me was." he tells me. "Baby, what did you tell me that first visitation?" I ask. "That I wasn't going anywhere." he tells me. "Neither am I." I tell him. "Good. So how's my woman doing?" he asks. "Good. Wishing I could see you but only a few more days." I tell him. We hear the one minute warning and he says "Sweet dreams baby." Smiling, I say "Sweet dreams Juan Carlos. Please be good and be safe." I hear him say "For you baby. Always." before the call ends.

Things have been going pretty good for a few months now. Juice and I write every week and he only has six more months to go before he gets to come home. We are still getting to know each other and he's filling me in on the ins and outs of being with a club member. I'm sitting on the couch when Lisa walks in. I see a man in a Sons kutte walk in behind her. "What's going on?" I ask. The blonde in the kutte says "All Old Ladies have to have an escort for a little bit." I look at him and then at Lisa and she says "I need to stay here and Kozik has been asked to stay with us." she tells me. "By who?" I ask. He speaks up and says "Your Old Man." I look at him shocked and then at Lisa and say "If he asked for it then there's a reason. Kozik, you can have the guest room and Lisa will bunk with me. We work together so we can ride together that way you only have one car to follow." I tell him and he nods. "I was asked to give you something." Kozik says and hands me a Sons hoodie. I look at him confused and he says "It's your Old Man's." Smiling, I put it to my nose and can smell him on it. Putting it on, we all settle down and order pizza.

We're sitting there for a few minutes before my phone starts ringing. I press 1 when the recording says to before walking to the bedroom for some privacy. "Hey baby." I say. "Hey. Did Kozik make it there?" he asks. "Yeah. He's staying in the guest room and Lisa is bunking with me. We're gonna ride to work together to make it easier for him to escort us." I tell him. "Good. I know this sucks but I promise you'll be safe." he tells me. "If you ask him to stay, there's a reason. I won't fight you on it. I trust you." I say. "Did he give you my gift?" he asks. "Yeah. Have it on now. Smells like you." I tell him. "Good. Keep it close." he says. "I have a question. I know we're together but I thought I was just your girlfriend. He called me your Old Lady. Isn't that like a huge commitment in your world?" I ask. "Yeah. It's like biker marriage. You get a crow tattoo with my name, marking you as mine and the club will protect you and no one will mess with you." he tells me. "Is that what I am? Your Old Lady?" I ask. "You okay with that?" he asks. "I love you. Of course it is." I say and then I realize that I said those three words first. "You love me?" he asks. "Of course I do." I tell him. "I love you too baby." he says. We hear the one minute warning and start to say our goodbyes. "Be safe and be good. I love you." I say. "For you. I love you so much." He says before the call ends.

I walk out to the couch and sit by Lisa. Leaning against her, she lays her head against mine and we just sit there. "I told him I love him." I tell her. "What did he say?" she asks. "That he loves me too." I tell her. "Good baby. So, you his Old Lady now?" she asks. "You Tig's?" I ask. "Yeah. He asked me last visitation. Getting his crow as soon as he comes home." she tells me. "Good. I'm sure he'll have me get his then too." I say. "You good with that? Being claimed like that?" Kozik asks. Looking him dead in the eye I say "Yeah. I am. I'm his. Period." I tell him. "Good." he says. He smiles at that.

Saturday rolls around and I am sitting in the visitation room. Juice walks in and I stand to greet him. Pulling me close he whispers "Thank you." I look at him confused as we sit down. "Kozik told the guys about you not fighting me about Kozik being there with you and making things easier on him and about you saying that you were mine, period. Clay, my pres, says I got a good Old Lady." he says. "What about you? Do you think that?" I ask. "I got the best one." he says. He looks at me for a minute and says "I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you too." We talk for awhile and then we hear the buzzer telling us that time is up. We stand to say our goodbyes and he kisses my cheek before putting his forehead to mine. "I love you Cass." he tells me. "I love you too Juan. Always." I tell him. We hug one more time before he is taken away and I head home to start my next letter to my Old Man.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Dear Juan,_

 _I spoke to Lisa today and she said that she's going to be at the clubhouse when you guys get home. Do you want me there or do you want something more private? I can't believe only a few more months and you'll be home. I never thought to ask, do you have a house around here or do you stay at the clubhouse? I know Lisa said that Tig asked her to move into his house and she's moving this week. Either way, you have a home here with me. No matter what._

 _I seem to go to sleep thinking about you and waking up thinking about you. I love you so much and I hate not seeing you everyday. The phone calls help but I look forward to Saturdays because I can see you and touch you. Not like I want to but still get to touch you. You have no idea what good you have brought into my life. Before we started writing, I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to disappear and I didn't think that anyone would even realize I was gone. I hated myself. I had been told for so long that I was disgusting that it was actually what I thought of myself but you changed that. You changed how I look at myself. I can look at myself and smile again. I laugh again. I see the beauty in so many things around me now. Things I never noticed before. Thank you for that. It makes me love you so much more for bringing me back from that hell I was in. You saved me._

 _Well, baby, I better go. I want to get this out first thing in the morning. I love you so much. Be safe and be good. For me. I love you._

 _Your Old Lady, Cass_

Getting up the next morning, I'm still smiling. I took a vacation day so I am relaxing around the house when there is a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole, I see a woman standing there in a black flowy top, black skinny jeans and her hair is perfectly done as well as her makeup. I open the door and she says "You Cassie?" I look at her for a second and say "Yes ma'am. Can I help you?" She looks me up and down and says "I'm Gemma. My husband is Juice's President. VP is my son." she tells me. "You're the one he says is like his mom. Please come in." I say. "Would you like something to drink?" I ask. "No. I won't be long. I just wanted to come by and meet you. He tells me that you and him got together before you knew he was a Son." she says. "That's right. I didn't know he was a Son until after our first visitation. But we were together by then." I tell her. "You gonna stay with him when he comes home?" she asks. "Until he tells me he's done with me, yes." I tell her and she studies me for a minute. "Kozik said when he had to escort you, you didn't fight him." she says. "No. I didn't. If Juice asked him to stay with me, there was a reason for it. I trust Juice." I tell her. "What about info? You know, if you don't have a crow he can't tell you anything." she says. "I know and I told him as long as he's telling me what I need to know when I need to know it that it was fine but that if he never needed to unload that I was here and it would stay between us." I tell her. "What about the run rule? He tell you about that?" she asks. "No but I brought it up. My friend Lisa told me about it. He agreed to stay faithful no matter what zip code and I'll do everything I can to make sure he has what he needs and is taken care of." I tell her. "Well, you seem to have all the right answers. You okay committing to just him?" she asks. "I already am." I tell her. "Good. I have to go. You come by the clubhouse and meet the family sometime." she tells me. "As soon as I clear it with my Old Man." I tell her. "Good girl." she says before leaving.

Later that evening, my phone rings and I press 1 as soon as I can. "Hey baby." he says. "Hey." I say. "You okay?" he asks. "I'm good. Got a visit from Gemma today." I say. "How did it go?" he asks. "She asked me some questions and I answered honestly. She called me a good girl. Told me to come by the clubhouse and meet the family and I told her as soon as I cleared it with my Old Man. She seemed happy with my answers." I tell him. "Good. I didn't know she was going to come by but you seem to have handled it well." he tells me. "How are you doing baby?" I ask. "I'm good. You know, you don't have to keep putting money on my books. Club handles that." he tells me. "You're my Old Man. It's my job to make sure you have what you need." I tell him. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I tell him. Once the one minute warning comes on we say our goodnights. "Be safe and be good. I love you." I say. "For you baby. I love you." he says before the call disconnects. A couple of days later I get a letter.

 _Dear Cass,_

 _I spoke to Clay today and he said that Gemma had nothing but good things to say about you. Do you know how good it makes me look to the club when they see how good of an Old Lady you are and you don't even have my crow yet. To answer your questions. Since you've met Gemma, I would like you there when we get out. I want to be able to walk up to my girl and openly lay claim to everyone there. We can get my crow put on you while we are there but then we are going to your house and I'm claiming my Old Lady._

 _I don't have a house there. I live at the clubhouse. It was just easier. Didn't really have anyone to share a home with so it was just better for me. I wasn't alone all the time. Would you be okay with me moving in with you when I come home? I would love nothing more than waking up everyday with the woman I love in my arms._

 _Well, baby, I better go for now. Remember that I love you and if you want to meet everyone then go to the clubhouse and let Gemma introduce you. I love you baby, so much. You've made me so happy. I could never thank you enough for what you've done for me. I promise to be good and be safe. For you, always. I love you._

 _Your Old Man Juice_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I get up the next morning and since I have another day off, I head to the clubhouse. Walking into the office where Gemma is, I knock on the door. "Hey Sweetheart. I take it your Old Man cleared you to meet the family?" she asks smiling. "He did. Is it okay that I'm here?" I ask. "Absolutely. Let's head inside to see everyone. Walking into the clubhouse, we walk to the bar and a guy with a Scottish accent walks over. "Who's this lovely lass, Gem?" he asks. "This is Cassie. She's Juice's Old Lady. Cassie, this is Chibs." she says. "Nice to meet you." I say. A few others walk over and she says "This is Opie and you met Kozik already. This old fart here is Piney. This is Cassie. Juice's Old Lady." she tells them. "Hey guys. Nice seeing you again Koz." I say and he nods. "You're Juice's Old Lady?" Opie asks. "Yeah. I am." I say as I stand tall. "We just didn't think you existed. Koz said you did but we thought he was full of shit." Opie says. "It's good. I exist. I promise." I say laughing. We talk for awhile and I get to know them better before getting ready to head home. "Gemma, can you help me with something?" I ask. "Sure baby. What's that?" she asks. "Juice told me he was living in the dorm. Can you help me move his things to my house?" I ask. "I'll make sure everything is packed up and moved there tomorrow." she tells me. "Thank you." I say.

I get home and hear the phone ring. Pressing 1 I say "Hey baby." "Hey babe." He says on the other end. "I went to the clubhouse today." I tell him. "How'd it go?" he asks. "Everyone was really cool. Opie couldn't believe I exist." I say, laughing. "They've never seen me with a steady girl before." He tells me. "I asked Gemma to help me get your things moved in here. That way they are already here when you come home. Is that okay?" I ask. "That's fine baby. Thank you." he says. "I can't believe I get to see you tomorrow." he says. "I know. I miss you." I say. "Not much longer now." he tells me. "I know. I just want you here." I tell him. We hear the one minute warning and start saying goodbye. "Be safe and be good. I love you." I say. "For you baby. I love you." he says before the call ends.

The next morning, Lisa and I are headed to Stockton. Sitting at the table waiting on him to come in, he pulls me close and kisses my temple before we sit down. "Hey baby. You look amazing." he tells me. "Thanks. I started running in the mornings. Wanted to start getting into shape." I tell him. "When I come home, we can run together if you want." He says. "That would be great." I say. We talk for awhile and he says "We got our release date." I look at him shocked. "Two weeks from today." he tells me. "What?" I thought you had a couple more months?" I ask. "Good behaviour." he says. "Gemma is supposed to have the guys bring your things when I get home today. I'll have everything set up. I have a spare room that I'm putting your computer and game things in. I'll let you set that up how you want when you come home." I tell him. "Home. Wait? I get my own game room?" he ask. "Yep." I say smiling. His face lit up and he kisses my knuckles and says "You are the fucking best."

I get home that evening and the guys come over with Gemma and have all of Juice's things. "I left some clothes and the laptop that he uses for club shit in the dorm." she tells me. "That's fine. Thank you for this Gemma." I tell her. "You've been a good Old Lady. You ready for him to come home?" she asks. "I am. He said they get out in two weeks and he wants me at the clubhouse when he gets there." I tell her. "I'll pick you up that morning and you can ride with me. I know he's gonna want you on the back of his bike on the way home." she tells me. She hugs me before heading out once we get everything unpacked. I can't believe he's coming home.

I sit on the couch and my phone rings. Pressing 1 I say "Hey baby." I hear him on the other end say "Hey baby. How was your drive home?" he asks. "Good. Gemma met me here with your things. Said she left some clothes and your club laptop in your dorm." I tell him. "Good. Thirteen more days and I get to finally kiss my Old Lady." he tells me. "I know. At least our first kiss will be a happy one for sure." I tell him. "Hell yeah it will." We talk a little more before the one minute warning. "Be safe and be good. I love you." I tell him. "For you. I love you." he says before the call ends and I smile knowing he is almost home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's release day and I am up and ready early. The guys will be at the clubhouse at 2pm and it's only 11am. There's a knock on the door and I let Gemma in. "Hey baby. You ready?" she asks. "Been ready since 7am." I tell her laughing. "Good. Now, there's something I need to tell you before we head to the clubhouse. He told you about the crow tattoo but there's something else. There are croweaters all over that clubhouse and Juice was one of their favorites. Don't let them run over you. Stand your ground. No matter what you do to defend your place as his Old Lady, Juice, myself and the club will stand behind you. Don't be surprised if you have to beat a bitch or two before they get the message." she tells me and I nod. "I can handle that." I tell her. We talk for a little more and she says "You ready to go?" I take a deep breath and say "Let's go see our men."

It's ten minutes until two and I am getting nervous. "It's okay baby." Gemma tells me. "I'm just nervous. He told me that he didn't want our first kiss to be in a prison so this is the first time I get to kiss him. We've been together for almost a year and I still haven't kissed my Old Man." I tell her. We hear the rumble of bike and as they pull onto the lot, she tells me. "Lay your claim baby girl." I smile as he gets off the bike and I run at a full sprint into his arms. Hips lips crash into mine and he runs his tongue along my lips asking for entrance and I gladly grant it. Standing there on the lot, kissing my Old Man and to us there's no one else around. When we come up for air we are both smiling and I say "Welcome home baby." He kisses me again and says "Wait til we get home. You can give me a proper welcome." I smile before he puts me down but keeping an arm around me as he is greeted by his brothers and Gemma. Clay yells "Church in ten." before walking to the clubhouse with Gemma in his arms. Standing out in the lot, away from everyone else, he tells me. "I love you. Thank you for standing by me." I caress his cheek and say "I stayed for me too. I love you so much Juan Carlos." He kisses me again before we head inside.

I walk over to the bar where my best friend is. "How's it feel to finally kiss your man?" Lisa asks. "Amazing. Wow can he kiss." I tell her and we both laugh. "What about Tig? Glad he's home?" I ask. "Yeah. I am." she tells me smiling. A few minutes later, one of the croweaters walks up and says "I don't know who you think you are but Juice belongs to us." I look at her and stand from my barstool and get in her face. "I'll tell you who I am. I'm Juice's Old Lady. You or any of your little friends touch my Old Man and I'll cut your fucking tits off and slit your goddamned throat. Understand me?" I say. She looks at me shocked but nods and walks away. "What the hell was that?" Lisa asks. "That was an Old Lady putting a bitch back in her place." Gemma says. "Well done baby girl." she tells me and it makes me feel good that the woman that he sees as a mom approves of me.

A few minutes later, the guys come out of church and Juice comes right to me. "We have a few hours before the party tonight. Wanna go home?" he asks. "Hell yeah." I say. We head out to the bike and I get on behind him. I tell him how to get home and as soon as we walk in the door, he pins me to the wall. "I've waited almost a year for this." he says. "Me too." I say as I pull his shirt over his head and then pull mine off. Throwing them on the floor, he crashes his lips with mine and I stop him. Stepping back, I get on my knees and work my way past his buckle and release his hard cock. Running my tongue up his shaft before running my lips over the head and taking him in my mouth. I start stroking up and down his length as he moans. "Holy shit baby. Fuck that feels good." He tells me. After a few minutes he lifts me up and says "That's not how I want our first time to finish. Where's the bedroom?" he asks. I take his hand and lead him to our room. Laying down on the bed, he's on top of me in an instant. Kissing me deeply, he starts kissing down my neck and to my chest where he removes my bra and pays attention to both sensitive nipples before kissing his way down my stomach. He starts to remove my pants and panties and puts my panties in his pocket. He starts to run his tongue up and down my core, concentrating on my clit and causing me to lost control underneath his doings. "Holy shit, Juice. Fuck. I'm gonna cum." I moan and he stops. "I want to feel you." he says. He rids himself of his clothes and climbs on top of me. Rubbing his hard cock up and down my entrance I whisper "Please Juan. I need you." He slowly enters me and thrusts in and out at a slow and steady pace. He doesn't rush. Taking his time, he slowly makes love to me until I find my release and he follows right behind me.

Putting his forehead to mine as we catch our breaths he says "That was definitely worth the wait." I start laughing and say "I couldn't agree more." He looks into my eyes and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you more." He lays beside me and pulls me into his side and says "Tonight, Happy is doing your crow. He drew it out a couple of weeks ago for me. But there's something else." he says. Sitting up, I sit up with him and pull the covers up around my naked body. He reaches for his pants and holds out a velvet bag. "You stood by me almost the entire time I was locked up. You've been loyal and faithful and my family apparently loves you almost as much as I do. You've given me a home and a life to look forward to. We've been together almost a year and we have gotten to know each other pretty well and I honestly don't see myself with anyone but you. Will you marry me?" he asks as he hold out the ring that was in the bag. I look at him shocked and say "Yes. Yes. I'll marry you." He puts the ring on my finger and kisses me softly. "When did you get a ring?" he asks. "It was my grandmothers. Only thing from my old life I kept. Had Gemma hold it back when you said you were getting my things for me." he says. "I love you Juan Carlos." I say. "I love you Cassie Danielle."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After another round in the bed and one more in the shower, we start to get ready for the party. Putting on a form fitting SAMCRO shirt that Gemma gave me, black skinny jeans and my black heeled boots. Putting my hair in a ponytail and doing light makeup, I walk out of the bathroom as Juice is putting on his boots. He looks over at me and just stops. "What?" I ask. "You look fucking amazing." he says. "Really?" I ask shyly. "Oh yeah. How about we hang at the party for a while, get my crow inked on you and head home." he says. "That what you want?" I ask. "Oh yeah." he says. He kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too."

We walk into the clubhouse and I see Lisa lying on the pool table and Happy is doing her ink. "Prospect, two beers." Juice says and the prospect hands him our beers. Handing one to me he says "Let's see how she's doing." We walk over and I see Tig standing next to her as Happy is putting his crow on her ribcage. "That looks amazing." I say. Happy looks up and says "Thanks." before looking back down and going back to work. "Hey Sweetheart. You about ready to get his?" Tig asks. "Hell yeah." I say. Juice is standing next to me with his arm around me when Happy gets done with her. Looking at it, she says "I love it Hap. Thanks." She gets up and Hap says "Let me grab a beer for a minute and I'll get yours started." Smiling I say "No biggy." I look at Lisa and say "I need to tell you something." She looks at me worried and I show her my hand. "Holy Shit! Are you serious?" she asks, pulling me into a hug. "Yeah. He asked me while we were at home." She pulls away and we see Tig is hugging Juice, congratulating him before he moves to me and says "Welcome to the family Doll." I couldn't stop smiling and neither could Juice. I lay on the table when Happy comes back after taking my shirt off. He starts to work on Juice's crow on my left breast over my heart.

After I have Juice's crow, Juice finally tells everyone that he has something to say. The room gets quiet and he yells "We're getting married." Everyone comes over and congratulates us. Gemma comes over and says "Anything you need you let me know." she says. I look at her and say "I don't have my mom and don't have a clue on how to plan a wedding. Will you help?" I ask. She looks at me with love and says "Sweetheart, I would be honored." before hugging me. We talk for a little while and Lisa says "Did your fiance tell you what she did today?" He looks at me and then her and says "No. What?" before looking back at me. "I might have told a croweater that got in my face that I was your Old Lady and if she touched you I would cut off her tits and slit her throat." I say. He looks at me shocked and then starts laughing and says "God I fucking love you."

A little later, we head home. Walking in the front door, I lead him to the bedroom and say "Time to claim my Old Man." I tell him. I push him to sit on the bed, bending down, I take off his boots, socks and shirt before working past his belt buckle and removing his pants and boxer briefs. "Get in the middle of the bed." I tell him. He does as I ask and I take out my handcuffs and shackle each hand to the top corners of the bed and his ankles to the bottom corners. Walking to the closet, I change into a black lace number that is a one piece with a crotchless bottom. It pushes my tits up perfect along with my black leather stilettos. Walking back out, he looks at me and says "Holy fuck." I walk over and put on the blindfold, I whisper "Remember the safeword?" "Yes." he says. Taking out a feather, I start to lightly trapse it across his body, watching his muscles contract under the contact. I take out my fuzzy wand and turn it onto the lightest vibrating setting and start to run it up and down his already hard shaft and around the base of his balls, listening to him moan. I move to the drawer and get my special edible gel. Pouring it on, I start to release my hot breath on his hard cock and hear him moaning more. "Baby, I need you." he's almost begging. I don't say anything. I start to lightly lick up his shaft and start to lightly french kiss the head of his hard cock. "Fuck baby that feels so fucking good." he moans. "Fuck." he says again as I pick his hard cock up with just my mouth and slide my warm wet mouth up and down his hard shaft, feeling him come undone under me. I let go of his length and start to straddle him. Taking his blindfold off I slide my warmth down onto his hard cock before sliding up and down, hard and fast before finding my release with him finding his right after. I take off his bindings and he pulls me into his side. Kissing me hard he says "I fucking love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After we both catch our breath, we lay, tangled up together, talking. "Two months from today." he says and I look at him. "I want to get married two months from today." he says. I look at him confused and he says "It will be a year since I got your first letter." he tells me. I look at him and smile and say "Two months from today." He kisses me softly and says "I don't think I would have come out the same if I didn't have you writing me and talking to me. Visits helped a lot too." he tells me. "To be honest, I don't think I would be the way I am if it weren't for you. Before I started writing you, I was alone. I tried dating but when you get told you're not good enough, enough times, it sticks with you. To be honest, I still feel like you're gonna wake up one day and not want me anymore." I tell him, not looking at him. He tilts my head to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere. There will never be a time that I won't want you." he tells me and I just nod. He falls asleep but I can't seem to get there. All that keeps running through my mind are my insecurities.

The next morning, I'm still awake. I get up and start breakfast and once it's done, I walk to the bedroom to wake Juice up. "Babe, breakfast is done. Wake up." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you." He looks at me a second and asks "You okay?" I nod and say "Yeah baby. I'm good." I tell him and I think he can tell it's a lie. "Talk to me." he says. "Nothing. Just my insecurities fucking with me." I tell him. "Babe…" he starts and I cut him off. "I know you love me and you aren't going anywhere. Just need to get the shit out of my head. I'm okay." I tell him. He kisses me again before getting up and heading to the kitchen to eat.

After breakfast, he heads to the garage to work and I head to work. Walking in, one of my co-workers walks over. "Hey Cassie." James says. "What can I do for you James?" he asks. "I was wondering if I could take you out after work?" he asks. "I don't think so. I'm actually engaged." I tell him and he looks at me shocked. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone?" he says. "Yeah. Kind of like keeping my private life private." I tell him. "Sure. But I'd still like to take you out. Show you that you have options." he says. "I'm not interested. I'm happy with my man." I tell him. He looks like he's getting mad and storms off. I pick up my phone and text Juice.

 _C: Babe, can you me here when I get off work?_

 _J: Yeah. What's up?_

 _C: Guy at work asked me out and when I told him I was engaged he asked again and got mad when I said no. Just don't feel like this is over._

 _J: I'll be there when you get off work. Me and Tig both will._

 _C: Thanks babe._

Then I motion for Lisa to come over. "Hey, Juice and Tig are coming to escort us when we leave." I tell her. "Why? What's up?" she asks. "James asked me out and got man when I said no. Just, something doesn't feel right." I tell her. "Yeah, okay. I won't leave until you go to." she tells me.

That evening, Lisa and I walk outside to see Tig and Juice standing outside the door. They walk us to our cars and I see James standing by the building watching us, pissed off look on his face. "That guy beside the building. That's James." I tell Juice. "Get in the car and lock it. Both of you." Tig says. We do as they say and they take off to talk to James.

"Can I help you?" James asks as Tig and Juice walk up. "Yeah. Heard you asked out my Old Lady today. Also heard that you got mad when she said no." Juice says. "That what she told you? Buddy, she asked me out. Told me her man wasn't doing the job he should." James tells them. "Well, I know that's bullshit. I find out you're talking to my Old Lady again or you even look her way, I'll find you and I'll slit your fucking throat." Juice tells James. James steps up into Juice's face. "Don't threaten me. I don't want the whore anyway. I just wanted the pussy." James says and Juice lunges at him. Tig stops him and says "Not here." Tig looks towards James and says "Stay away from his Old Lady and watch your fucking mouth. Get out of here." Tig says. James walks away with a smirk on his face and Juice turns and punches the wall.

Walking back over to the cars, Tig comes to my window and says "Head to the clubhouse. Don't make any stops. I'll follow." I nod and do as I'm told. Juice won't even look at me. Lisa is in the passenger seat and we head to the clubhouse. Getting out of the car, once we are on the lot, Juice gets off his bike and heads inside and doesn't say anything to me. Won't even look at me. I look at Tig and he says "He's pissed. Just let him come to you." he says and I nod. Lisa and I walk to the picnic tables and sit down. "Prospect, keep an eye on the girls." Tig says as he heads inside. "I knew this was too good to be true. I didn't even do anything and I've lost him." I say as I start sobbing. Gemma comes out and sees me crying and asks "What happened? I've never seen Juice this pissed and now you're here crying." she says. "I need to go home. I don't need to be here." I tell her. Taking off my engagement ring, I hand it to Gemma and ask "Can you give this to him and tell him I'm sorry?" She looks at the ring and says "Not until you tell me what happened." I look at my hands and say "Guy at work asked me out and got mad when I said no, that I was engaged so I texted Juice to come by when I got off work because something didn't feel right. When he got there, he confronted the guy and I don't know what was said but when he came back to his bike, he wouldn't even look at me and just took off. Tig made us come here and followed. Juice wouldn't even look at me when we got here. Still hasn't said anything to me." I tell her. "Put that ring back on. He's just pissed. I'll find out what's going on." she tells me and heads back inside.

Walking back into the clubhouse, she walks over to Tig. "You need to reign him in. Cass thinks he's pissed at her. Asked me to give him the ring back and tell him she's sorry. She thinks this is her fault." she tells him. "Shit. Yeah. I got him." Tig says. Tig walks up to Juice at the bar and says "I know you're pissed but your Old Lady thinks you're pissed at her. She asked Gemma to give you your ring back and say she's sorry." Tig tells him. "Shit. Yeah." Juice says as he gets up and walks outside.

As he walks up to the picnic table, Lisa pats my hand and heads inside with the prospect. "Hey." he says as he takes the seat next to me. I don't say anything. "Are you okay?" he asks. I just nod. "I'm sorry. I was just pissed and didn't mean to let you think it was at you." He tells me. "It's fine." I say. "No it's not. You didn't do anything. This ain't on you." he tells me and I just nod again. "Baby, please talk to me." he says. "If you don't want to be with me anymore, I get it." I tell him. "What? That's not it." he tells me and I feel the tears start to fall. "I'm gonna head home." I tell him and start to leave. "No you're not." he tells me as he grabs my wrist gently. I stop but don't look at him. "Baby, look at me." he says and I shake my head no. "Baby, look at me." he says again. Tilting my head up to look at him he presses a soft kiss to my lips and says "Dude just said something that pissed me off and Tig wouldn't let me at him. I just needed to get myself in check." he tells me and I just nod. Pulling me back to the picnic table, he sits down and pulls me into his lap and just holds me but I still don't say anything. I know what's gonna happen and it's what I was afraid of.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A little later, we head home and once inside, I head to the bathroom and lock the door. I step into the shower and sob. When the water gets cold, I get out, dry off and get dressed. When I come out of the bathroom, Juice is sitting on the bed waiting for me. I walk to the bedroom door and his voice stops me. "Are you okay?" he ask. "Yeah." I say without looking at him before going across the hall and walking into the guest room. He walks to the door and it's locked. Knocking he says "Baby, let me in." I don't answer. I lay down on the bed and turn out the light and begin to sob. It's not long before I hear Lisa at the door. "Cass. It's me. Let me in." she says and I unlock the door. She walks in and comes over to the bed and sits next to me. "Talk to me." she says. I start to sob again. She just holds me and rubs my back, telling me "It's okay. Come on. Talk to me." she says. I sit back up and wipe my eyes and say "What did I do wrong?" She looks at me and says "You didn't do anything wrong." I nod my head and say "Does he hate me?" I ask. "What? No, honey. He doesn't hate you. That man loves you more than anything. What makes you think he hates you?" she asks. "He wouldn't even look at me. I'm scared he's gonna think I'm not worth the trouble anymore." I tell her. Juice shows up at the door and asks "That what you think?" I don't look at him. I just nod my head. Lisa gets up and heads out the door and lets us talk. "Baby, I was just pissed at the guy. Not you. You didn't do anything wrong. You've been so fucking perfect." he says. I start playing with my engagement ring and I start slipping it off my finger but he stops me. "Don't. That ring stays on your finger. I'm still marrying you in two months. You're going to be my wife and nothing changes that." he says. "You still want to marry me?" I ask. "More than anything baby. Please don't think this was your fault or that I don't love you. I love you more than anything. You did right texting me and I'll handle shit. But I think you need to take a little time off." he tells me and I nod.

An hour later, I am sitting on the couch, talking to my boss. "I need to take personal leave." I tell her. "Okay but you don't have any vacation time left." she tells me. "I know. But I need to take care of a few things." I tell her. "How long do you need?" she asks. "Couple weeks?" I ask. "That's fine. We'll get it worked out." she tells me and I end the call. "I have the next couple of weeks off." I tell him. I still won't look at him. He tilts my face up so that I have to look at him and he kisses me softly and asks "Do you still want to marry me?" I finally look into his eyes and say "Yeah. I do. But…" I say. "No buts. Do you want to marry me?" he asks again. "Yes." I say. "Then we're getting married and having a house full of kids and maybe a dog." he says, smiling at me. "Kids?" I ask. "Yeah baby. Kids. I want a house full." he tells me as he kisses me softly. "I love you baby." he tells me. "I love you too." I say.

The next day, I'm feeling a little better. "Come on. We'll head to the clubhouse. I don't want you alone today." he says. We pull up at the clubhouse and I walk into the office with Gemma. "How you feeling baby?" she asks. "A little better. Still not where I need to be." I tell her. "I see that ring is still where it belongs." she says smiling softly. "Yeah. He still wants to marry me." I tell her. "That what you want still?" she asks. "Yeah. It is." I tell her, smiling a little.

That afternoon, there's a knock on the office door. "Delivery for Cassie Danielle." the guy says and I sign and take the flowers. Looking at the card it says _I'll see you real soon my love. X James._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After seeing the card, I start having a panic attack. I hear Gemma yell for Juice and next thing I know, he's in front of me talking me down from the panic attack. "Baby, what happened?" He asked me once I was a little calmer. Gemma hands him the card and he reads it. "Prospect, take her into the clubhouse and don't leave her side." he tells the prospect. "Baby, go inside with Rat. Don't come outside. We'll handle this." he tells me and I nod, not meeting his eyes. "Hey, this changes nothing. I love you." he tells me and I nod again. He kisses me softly and I say "I love you too."

I walk into the clubhouse and one of the croweaters brings me a bottled water. "Thank you." I tell her as I sit down. Rat sits at the table across from me and asks "Are you okay?" I shake my head no but he doesn't ask anything else. All of a sudden Lisa walks in and comes to my side. The guys head into church and I sob into my hands while Lisa rubs my back. The guys come out of church and Juice takes my hand and leads me to the dorm. I sit on the bed and look down at my hands. "We know where he is. We're going after him and I'm going to kill him." he tells me and I nod my head. "If you're not on board with this, I'll figure something else out." he tells me. I look at him and say "I'm on board...just...I need to know we're okay." I tell him still worried. "Baby, we are just fine. I'm still going to make you my wife. You see this ring right here? As long as that is on your finger, we are perfect." he tells me. I stand and kiss him softly before we head back out to the main room.

He kisses me softly and says "Stay inside until I get back." he tells me. "I will. Please be careful. I love you." I tell him. "I will baby. I love you more." he tells me before walking out the door. They pull up to the warehouse where Happy and Quinn had already taken James to. Juice gets in his face as he's tied to the chair and says "Remember me?" James just glares at Juice. "Yeah. You remember me. You remember what I told you about if you ever came near my Old Lady again? I said I'd kill you. You stupid mother fucker. She's _my_ Old Lady. _My_ wife. And will be the mother of _my_ kids. You're done." Juice says as he pulls out his gun and empties the clip in James' head.

Walking back out of the warehouse he pulls Tig and Clay over to the side. "I need a favor." Juice says and they nod. "Can you talk to Gemma and Lisa and have them plan a wedding? Have it here in a couple of days? Cass is having a hard time with this shit and I want to show her that I'm serious about marrying her." he tells them. "I'll talk to Gemma and have her talk to Lisa." Clay says. "Just don't let Cass find out. I want it to be a surprise." he tells them and they nod. "We got you brother. Go home to your Old Lady." Clay says.

Juice walks into the clubhouse and walks right to me and kisses me hard and deep. Coming up for air, he says "I fucking love you Cassie. I love you so fucking much." I smile softly and say "I love you too Juice." He picks me up and carries me to the dorm. Laying me on the bed, he kisses me deeply before we start shedding clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace, I start to feel myself getting close. He whispers "I love you. I want you so much." I find my release with his right behind me. He looks into my eyes and says "You're mine Cassie." I kiss him softly and say "Only yours."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's been two days since Juice "handled" James and I still have barely spoken. We had gone home that night and just laid in bed together, neither of us saying anything other than I love you. I'm sitting on the couch and Juice is at work when there's a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see Gemma standing there with Tara and Lisa. I open the door and let them in and see they have a few bags with them. "What's going on?" I ask. "Get your ass in the shower. We have a wedding to get ready for." Gemma tells me and my eyes go wide. "Who's?" I ask confused. "Yours." Lisa says and I shake my head. "We're not getting married for another few months." I say as I sit on the couch. "It's been moved up. Everything's ready and your groom is waiting on you at the altar now get your ass in the shower so we can get you married." Gemma tells me. I smiled for the first time in days before doing as I was told.

An hour later, we walk into the back door of the clubhouse and Piney is standing there waiting on me. "You ready Sweetheart?" he asks smiling. "Yeah Piney. I am." I tell him. "You look beautiful." he tells me. I lay my head against his arm and say "Thanks Pop." before he walks me down the aisle. Walking up to the aisle, I see Juice standing there and he's grinning from ear to ear. The Justice of the Peace asks "Who gives this woman away to be wed?" Piney smiles at me and says "The club does." and I can't help but smile. He places my hand in Juice's and we just stare at each other. "You look beautiful." Juice whispers and I look at our hands, shyly. We go through the vows and half an hour later we are man and wife. I am now Mrs Cassie Ortiz.

We're standing around with everyone coming to us to congratulate us and Gemma walks over. "Thank you for this Gemma. It was perfect." I tell her as she hugs me. "Don't thank me honey. This was all your husband's idea." she tells me and I look at Juice shocked. He kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too." We go through the rest of the reception before heading out to his bike and taking off for home but not before him tossing the garter and Chibs catches it and Lisa catches my bouquet.

We walk up to the front door and he picks me up to carry me in bridal style. Locking the door without letting me go, he carries me to the bedroom where he lays me down on the bed. Hovering over me he says "Don't ever doubt how I feel about you baby. I will never love or want anyone but you." he tells me as a tear escapes my eyes. He wipes them away before kissing me softly. He deepens the kiss and proceeds to make love to me all night long as husband and wife.

I wake up the next morning and he's gone. I get up and walk to the kitchen to see him standing at the stove, cooking breakfast. I walk over and wrap my arms around him from behind and place small kisses to his bare back. "Thank you." I tell him. He turns towards me and wraps an arm around me and says "I just want you to be happy." I look at him and say "I am happy." He kisses me softly and says "Grab your coffee and get at the table. Breakfast is done." I do as I'm told and we sit to eat together. "What's on the agenda today?" I ask. "Whatever you want to do." he tells me. "Can we go for a ride for a while?" I ask. "Yeah babe. We'll go after breakfast." he tells me. We finish eating and shower together before getting dressed and heading out to ride and spend time, just us.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Walking back into the house that evening, we sit on the couch and he pulls out his phone and orders pizza. "I'm gonna shower." I tell him. He smirks and follows behind me. We take a quick shower, together, before heading back to the living room just as the pizza arrives. We sit down to eat and I lean against him as we eat. "You feeling better about things?" he asks. "Yeah. I am. I'm sorry I've been such a hot mess lately. I guess I just got stuck in my own head." I tell him. "Baby, no matter what, never doubt how I feel about you. If you ever start doubting, then that means I'm not doing something right but baby, I'm a man. I'm not always gonna pick up on what I'm doing wrong so you gotta tell me." He tells me. "That's the thing. You didn't do anything. You were pretty fucking perfect. It was my own head getting in the way." I tell him. He nods. Putting down the pizza, I take his from him, putting it down and straddle his lap. He smirks at me before I crash my lips with his and proceed to claim my husband right there on the couch.

After we reach our release, we get dressed and put the pizza up when there's a knock on the door. Juice answers and sees Jax standing there. "We got a problem brother." Jax says as Juice lets him in. I go to head to the bedroom so they could talk but Jax stops me. "You can hear this too." he says. I look at Juice and he nods. "What's up brother?" Juice asks as we all sit on the couch. "Ope went to the cabin to check on Piney. Found him with a gunshot to the chest. Been there at least a couple days." he says. I look at Juice and he's in shock. I look at Jax and ask "Any idea who did it?" Juice takes my hand and squeezes to silently thank me for asking what he couldn't. "Not yet. But we are all going on lockdown at the clubhouse until we figure this out." Jax tells us. I stand and they look at me. "I'll get our bag together while you two talk." I say and they nod. I hear the front door close and Juice walks in as I am packing our things. He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my stomach and I turn in his arms and bury my face in his chest and sob, feeling him shake as he sobs with me.

An hour later, we are pulling up to the clubhouse. Walking in, hand in hand, Lisa walks over and pulls me into a hug and asks "How are you doing?" I shake my head and ask "You?" She shakes hers. Juice and Tig walk up and wrap their arms around us and we just snuggle into our men. A few minutes later, we hear Clay call for church. "Stay inside." Juice tells me. "I love you." I say. "I love you more." he says before kissing me softly and heading towards the chapel.

Walking over to the couches, we sit with Tara, Lyla and Gemma. All of us fighting off the tears that are threatening to fall, trying to be strong. A couple of croweaters walk over and place cups of coffee in front of us and we thank them before Gemma speaks up. "How are you holding up?" I look at her and say "I don't know. Just can't wrap my head around it all." I tell her. "We'll get past this." she says. Tara looks at her and asks "Will we?" She looks at Tara and says "Of course we will. We'll figure this out." she says as she pats Tara's knee.

After an hour, the guys come out and I see Jax pull Juice outside. I don't move but a few minutes later, Juice comes over and takes my hand and without a word he pulls me to our dorm. Locking the door behind us he pulls me into the bathroom and closes the door. "Juice. What's wrong?" I ask softly. "I don't want anyone to hear us." he says. "What's going on?" I ask. "Jax thinks Clay killed Piney." he tells me. "No. Surely not." I say. "I don't know. I think it's possible. Don't let on like you know. I'll fill you in more when we get home." he says and I nod. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss and next thing I know, he's lifting me onto the sink, pulling my pants and panties off and entering me roughly. Thrusting in and out, I lean back and arch into him as he slams into me. I find my release with him right behind me and I kiss him softly. "I love you. I have your back no matter what." I tell him. "I love you too baby." he says.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Later on, we are sitting in Juice's dorm while Juice is typing away on his laptop. Jax knocks on the door and I let him in. "Finding anything?" Jax asks. "No. Nothing." he says defeatedly. "That's okay. We'll figure something out." Jax says. They walk out to the main room and outside to the picnic tables. We see Tig on the phone as Lisa walks over to us and sits next to me. Tig hangs up the phone and walks over to us. "Jax, we need to talk." he says. "Follow me." We all follow Tig to the side by the boxing ring and he says "Romeo wants a meeting. Just the three of us." Tig says. "He say why?" Jax asks. "Said he has some info we might find useful." Tig says. "Let's head out. Girls, stay close to Gemma. Don't let yourselves be alone. Period." Jax says and we nod.

Pulling up to the meet, the guys get off their bikes and walk over to Romeo and Luis. After shaking hands, Jax says "I hear you have some info for us." Romeo says "We do. We've been asked to take out an Old Lady." Luis says. "Who?" Jax asks. "His." Romeo says and nods at Juice. "Who asked?" Jax asks. "Clay." Romeo says. "That shit can't happen." Juice says. "We know but we have a plan. We know that Clay is running his own agenda." Romeo says. "What's the plan?" Tig asks. "We kidnap her. Take her somewhere safe and keep her in hiding. We stage it to make it look like we killed her and send the proof to Clay. We believe he's going to try to use it to get you on his side when he tries to vote Jax out of the club." Romeo says. "Shit." Juice says. "We can do it and we know just how to do it." Luis said. They all look at Juice and he nods. "What's the plan?" Juice asks.

A little later, we are at the clubhouse and Juice, Tig and Jax walk in. We sit around for awhile and the entire time, Juice is holding me close and kissing me softly. "I love you." He says. "I love you too baby." I say, snuggling into him. He's being more affectionate than usual. Something's up. I know it. We finally head home and when we walk in the door, we head to the bedroom to get ready for bed. I sit on the side of the bed and ask "What aren't you telling me?" He looks at me and smiles briefly at how I know him but then his smile fades. "We met with Romeo. Clay asked him to take out an Old Lady." he tells me. "Wow. Did he say who?" I ask. "You." he says. I look at him completely shocked and he sees the fear in my eyes. "Baby, we have a plan." he tells me and then tells me the plan. We spend the rest of the night making love before the big plan.

The next day, since lockdown is over, Gemma, Lisa and I are out to lunch and when we come out of the diner, heading to Gemma's SUV, a black van pulls up and grab me around the waist. As I'm screaming, they put a bag over my head so that I can't see them or where we are going. I hear Gemma and Lisa screaming as the van door closes. The bag comes off my head and the masks come off of my captors. I look up at them and the one that seems to be the leader says "The safeword is Mango." I release the breath I was holding. "What's the plan?" I ask. "We have a safehouse for you to stay until we can help the club with the Clay problem." he tells me. "Have you let Juice know you have me?" I ask. "Texting him now." the other man says and I sit back and 'enjoy' the ride.

Back at the clubhouse, Clay's phone rings. "Shit." he says, sounding pissed off. Looking at Juice he says "We're on our way." he says closing his phone. "Roll out." Clay says and they all head out to the bikes. "What's going on?" Jax asks. "Gemma. Someone took Cassie." he says pissed off. They all jump on their bikes and Juice is the first one out of the lot, seemingly freaking out. Pulling up to the diner, Juice runs to Gemma. "Where's my Old Lady?" he asks, panicked. "I don't know baby. We came out of the diner and a black van pulled up and grabbed her. I'm sorry baby." she says. Juice runs his hand down his face, stressed. He looks at Clay and says "We gotta get my Old Lady back." Clay puts his hands on his shoulder and says "We'll get her back."

The prospect takes Gemma and Lisa back to the clubhouse while Clay is on the phone with Romeo. "Thanks." he says before ending the call. "Romeo said he knows where they have Cassie. He wants us to meet him at the airport hanger." Clay says. They all head to the hanger and when they walk in, Romeo and Luis greet them. "What do you know?" Jax asks Romeo. "She's being held in a cabin out at the edge of town. I have guys watching the cabin so we can head there now." Luis says.

Pulling up to the cabin, the club, with Romeo's guys, planted of course, they head into the cabin. As soon as they walk in, all guns turn on Clay. "You thought you could have my Old Lady taken out? What were you getting out of that?" Juice asks, pissed off. "Get you on my side to help get Jax out of the club." Clay says. Luis and one of his men, pull Clay to the chair in the middle of the room and Juice takes Happy's bag of tricks, and spends the next hour, torturing Clay before putting a bullet in his head.

Once it's done, the guys walk outside and a van pulls up. Opening the door, I step out and run into my husband's arms. "Are you okay?" I ask him knowing what they just did. "I'm fine baby. Are you?" he asks. "I'm fine. They kept me safe." I tell him. Juice turns to Romeo and says "Thanks for this." Romeo nods and looks at me and says "She was a trooper." before walking off. We head back to the clubhouse and as we walk in the door, Gemma pulls me close. "Baby, you're okay." she says relieved. "We need to talk to you. All family in the chapel." Jax says. Once in the chapel, we filled everyone in and we all went our separate ways to process. Walking into the house, Juice pulls me to the bedroom. Laying me on the bed, he hovers over me and kisses me deeply. "I love you Cassie Ortiz. I will never let anything happen to you." he tells me. "I love you too Juan Carlos. I trust you baby." I tell him before he enters me and makes love to me all night long.


End file.
